Head games
by Friday Foster
Summary: Huey and Jazmine make up sex oneshot request.


_**A/n oneshot request from DanniNyche! They wanted something about Huey and Jazmine having make up sex, This was cool to write really m-rated and a nice glass of lemonade I had time to write between homework assignments.**_

_**I got your Pm but couldn't respond telling you I'd do it so here it is.**_

* * *

Jazmine listened to the door of their home slam shut. He was back but she would not acknowledge him.

She was right and until Huey realized it she'd continue giving him the silent treatment. She stood at the kitchen sink rinsing the vegetables that were to be cut up for the salad. She wanted her apology and she wanted it tonight.

Huey walked into the kitchen after sitting his bag down. He had stayed at Granddads the night before since being around Jazmine was impossible after their fight.

She could be so ridiculous sometimes. He was right and even though he wasn't always right and wouldn't admit when he was wrong.. right now was not one of those times. She should apologize and until then he was not interested in speaking with her.

Huey went into the refrigerator to get a drink and he had half a mind to make himself a sandwich just to spite her because he knew she was making dinner but decided against it and just grabbed a bottle of water instead.

He leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen to drink it. Jazmine still did not turn around to acknowledge him. He finished his water and crushed the bottle only because he knows Jazmine hates that sound then throws it in the recycle bin.

He doesn't leave the kitchen immediately because it's his house as well and he has the right to be in here as much as her. Jazmine clears her throat and the room seems to go silent still because she's preparing to speak.

"You should probably go change, Cindy and Caesar will be over soon." She says sternly beginning to chop and dice the vegetables.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"Huey asks sharply and kind of loudly. Jazmine tosses the knife in the sink.

"We've been planning this dinner for a week Huey Freeman and you look like a damn lumberjack! "She gestures to his red and black flannel shirt he wears with a pair of khaki cargo pants.

Huey frowns and leans against the island again. "I'm dressed and clean since we are having this dinner in _my_ house why can't I be comfortable?"

She didn't need to answer that question because he wasn't going to change his clothes and that was final.

Jazmine turns away and gives up she wants to tell him about it being her house too but decides otherwise. "Whatever." she takes out the chicken from the oven but only wears one oven mitt and burns her hand a little on the hot pan.

"Shit."she groans sitting the pan on the counter and looking at her finger. Huey walks over on instinct. "Let me see it."

"It's fine." Jazmine says biting back her tears while taking the taking the aluminum foil off the top of the chicken. Huey ignores her and turns her around to look at her hand. "It only skimmed you a little, not much."

Jazmine looks at him look at her finger she would have told him to kiss it but she can't because she's mad. Huey stares because he's waiting for her to push her fingers in his face and annoyingly tell him to kiss it.

She doesn't so he moves away from her. "I'll take the chicken to the table."He says grabbing a mitt and taking it away. Jazmine exhales and goes back to chopping vegetables. Being in such a close perimeter of him was tough. Because all she wanted to do was kiss him but she couldn't because he was wrong.

Huey sets the dining room table and wonders since the main course is chicken obviously for Caesar, Cindy and Jazmine what the hell was he suppose to eat?

She wants him to go change but can't even make him a meal for this dinner? Huey goes into the kitchen to ask her about her arrangements when he stops in his tracks.

Jazmine is wearing a form fitting body con evening dress. She must've gotten dressed earlier but wore an apron to keep it from getting ruined. Her body was being hugged by the dress and it emphasized her curves. Her back, her hips and her ass.

Huey watched her prepare the salad and move side to side slightly. He just wanted to touch her. Everywhere. But could not because she was wrong.

But she looked_ so_ right. He needed to stop thinking about Jazmine's curves for the time being because right now _it_ was becoming a little uncomfortable in these Khaki cargos.

Jazmine caught his reflection in the shiny chrome of the toaster on the counter. He had just adjusted himself in his pants. Jazmine smirked to herself and shifted on her feet because the thought of him and the _other_ him was getting her a little hot and bothered.

If he only he wasn't so wrong.

Huey makes a noise and walks over to her and speaks huskily into her neck making the hair raise."What am I going to eat?"He asks noticing the visible shiver.

If he gets her where he wants her then he'd have her admit she's wrong and all this can be resolved. Jazmine doesn't speak she just stands frozen like she's afraid of what move her body will make.

"Hm?"He asks placing his lips on her neck then kissing her and making her blush. Jazmine caves and pushes her lower end into his crotch and on his already hard member.

Huey pushes back and kisses her again she turns to gives him her mouth. Huey runs his hands infront of her and up her thighs kissing her again and sliding his tongue in her mouth.

"Huey..I'm mad at you.."She breathes out trying to sound defiant but failing. Huey nods"I know but I'm right." He says he steps back and lifts her on the counter. Jazmine pulls her dress up her thighs and Huey goes to take her panties off but only stops them on her thighs and takes her legs and puts them on his shoulder.

He can see her w_omanhood_ from this angle and has perfect access to it. He holds on to her two thighs on his right shoulder and pushes his tongue in there.

Jazmine begins rocking in pleasure and grinding her hips into his mouth. She can move much Huey continues holding her thighs in his one arm and driving his tongue deeper.

She's moving so much his tongue may or may not have slipped somewhere_ else._ Jazmine gasps and whines while calling for her God. Huey keeps licking her until she almost tugs a plug in his hair.

He keeps licking and sucking her then tugs the panties off and pulls her hips out and licks her clit too. Jazmine legs have tightened around him and her face is flushed.

She's so close. He's going to make her say how wrong she has been. "Huey Jesus! "She's stuttering and calling for high heaven while Huey eats her out.

She comes and loses control of her nerves for a moment while vibrating in jerks and whimpers. Huey pulls away and is surprised to say the least that she hasn't caved yet and admitted he's right.

But he has no time to dwell on that as Jazmine comes off the counter and is kneeling in front of him. She's so wicked, she doesn't even allow him to lean against something before she starts unzipping him. And Jazmine knows Huey is going to need all the support he can get.

He watches her take him out and he pops right out his pants. Jazmine unceremoniously takes the head in her mouth and begins sucking his tip then taking more inside her mouth while sucking on his member. Huey tries his hardest not to take Jazmine's head and fuck her mouth.

But he only stands and lets her do what she does. Huey is almost weak in the knees as Jazmine takes in more of him toward the back of her throat and bobs her head.

Huey sucks air into his teeth and tries to stay steady standing while Jazmine keeps sucking him. "Damn it. Jazmine.." He has a prophetic vision of himself finishing in her face in the next six seconds.

But what he doesn't see coming is Jazmine pulling away and smiling up at him. Huey looks down at her and rolls his eyes. "I'm not..Jazmine..I'm sorry."

He says that last part through his teeth Jazmine smiles widely before popping him back into her mouth and sucking him to his finish. And when he was done she swallowed him and pulled away.

He leaned against the island as Jazmine stood and found her underwear while Huey pulled up his underwear and pants. Jazmine giggles to herself while Huey rolled his eyes.

"Okay I caved first.."Huey says. Jazmine shrugs"It doesn't matter."

Huey bites his lip. "I know but I'm sorry.."

"No I'm sorry.."She says. "I was so wrong." Huey shakes his head "That's ridiculous Jazmine. I was wrong I'm the one who-

The doorbell cuts them off and Jazmine goes to sit Huey's entrée on the table of vegetarian pasta and taking off her apron and fixing her hair. Huey opens the door for Cindy and Caesar.

They head to the dining room with the dish they bought to the table after greeting Jazmine and Huey.

When Jazmine goes to get a bottle of champagne Huey follows her. They end up in the pantry of the kitchen. Huey closes the door behind him while Jazmine leans against one of the shelves.

"Let me show you how sorry I am."He says walking up to her.

* * *

**I love oneshot requests send me more yay! I may even write a Riley Cindy one if I can get a good plot.**


End file.
